Summary This is the first application for renewal of T32 CA193111 to continue funding the training of next generation of physician-scientists in gastrointestinal oncology. We believe that physician-scientists armed with rigorous research training are necessary to discover and translate new advances in GI oncology as well as to investigate critical issues facing delivery of cancer care to patients. Our trainees are drawn from NYU?s renowned clinical fellowship programs in Medical Oncology or Gastroenterology or top-notch residency programs in Radiation Oncology or Surgery. Trainees take a 2-3 year hiatus from clinical activities to engage in intensive full-time training in GI cancer research. Our program is composed of (i) a Basic/Translational Science track aimed at individuals who wish to direct their own basic science laboratory in GI oncology or individuals who want to lead translational research programs that comfortably interface between the pre-clinical laboratory and clinical investigation and (ii) a Population Sciences tract for trainees who seek careers in the diverse fields of population sciences including cancer epidemiology, comparative effectiveness, disparities, health services, or outcomes research. The program for our Basic/Translational Science track consists of two years of individualized mentored research in faculty laboratories, enhanced by a strong parallel didactic program in cancer biology. The Population Sciences track is centered on a rigorous Masters-level curriculum that teaches clinical trial design, epidemiology, comparative-effectiveness, and outcomes research methodologies along with a mentored research project based in population sciences. The two tracks are united through a weekly 2-hour core curriculum covering essential topics in GI cancer and critical lessons for cancer physicians embarking on independent investigative careers. We plan to continue to have a steady-state of 4 trainees at any given time. Our first group of graduates have been very successful in acquiring the research skills and credentials to eventually lead their own research groups. We are proud that our first graduates have obtained academic positions in oncology and submitted highly scored K grants. Our trainees are nurtured by a cadre of mentors with substantial accomplishments in cancer research and stellar training records. The aim of our training program is to continue to graduate physician- scientists armed with the intellectual capacity and tools to lead their own research programs and become leaders and role models in investigative GI oncology.